As the technology for portable devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, electronic-book readers, portable web-browsers, mobile phones, fitness trackers and smart watches, has developed and the use of portable devices has increased, the demand for secondary or rechargeable batteries for use as an energy source has increased.
Secondary or rechargeable batteries are often used in the form a battery pack. A battery pack can include the battery cells as well as protection devices, electronic circuits, interconnections and connectors. The design of the package or housing of the battery pack depends on the components it has to accommodate and the physical protection it has to provide for them.
However, it can be important to limit the overall size or volume of the battery pack. As the battery pack is often integrated into a portable device, the space the battery pack consumes within the device limits the space for the inclusion of other components and/or can lead to an increase in the overall size the portable device.
Therefore, there is a need to streamline the size of the battery pack while still accommodating and physical protection to the components of the battery pack.